Bubbles and the Camel
by psychic chick
Summary: The professor leaves for a business trip and leaves Blossom in charge. This gives Bubbles the opportunity to do whatever she wants.


**I never thought I would write another Powerpuff Girl story, but I did. A lot stuff they do in this story is mostly what I do and happens to me. Like when Bubbles was trying to sleep. This was a lot of fun writing. Let me know if I am making the characters OOC. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Powerpuff Girls gathered to watch Professor Utonium back out of the driveway. He rolled down the window. "Bye, Girls! Take good care of your sisters, Blossom!"<p>

"Bye, Professor!" they said together. Blossom hovered in front of the window and said, "Don't worry Professor, I'll make sure Buttercup and Bubbles will not fight and Bubbles doesn't bring any animals home. "

Professor nodded. With one last wave, he backed out and left. Bubbles sniffled. "It will be lonely without the Professor," she said. _And without any animals, _Bubbles added silently. It had been five years since she had brought home a baby whale and freed all the animals in the zoo. Last week for their birthday, the Professor had taken the Powerpuff Girls to a petting zoo, and in the middle was a small CAMEL! Bubbles really loved the camel, and as she gazed at it, she remembered the advice the Professor had given her five years years ago. _If you really love them, you must set them free. _She had learned her lesson, and she had not done it in so long. The house was starting to feel somewhat empty without animals. A thought—a thought the Professor and her sisters would not approve—of occurred to her. He was not home…which meant she could do anything she wanted!

At dinner that night, Blossom told them about all the activities they would be doing. She said it would help them feel less lonely without the professor.

"We could go to an amusement park," she said looking at Bubbles. "There are new exhibits that have just opened at the zoo. We can go see them."

"Can we go to the aquarium?" asked Buttercup eagerly. "There are new sharks there!"

"Dolphins, too," Bubbles added. "And don't forget the belugas." She thought about the zoo with its new exhibits. But she really wanted to go back to that petting zoo. It had little lambs, bunnies, goats, donkeys, and a small camel in the middle. "Blossom?" she asked.

"Yes?" Blossom sighed. "What is it, Bubbles?"

"Can we go to the petting zoo…please?" Bubbles played with her hair as she waited.

"Oh fine," Blossom said finally. Bubbles wanted to scream with happiness. She began making plans in her head. There was so much to do at the petting zoo…and only one day to do it all!

That night, Bubbles could not sleep. She was too excited about the trip to the petting zoo tomorrow. She really could not wait to the camel. She leaned over her sisters slightly and whispered, "Blossom? Buttercup?" There was no reply, which meant they were asleep. Bubbles was starting to feel restless and tossed and turned about bajillion times. Finally, she fell asleep. She dreamed that she had gone to the petting zoo with her sisters. They went of to buy pretzels and Bubbles stayed back and told them to meet back here. As soon as they were out if site, Bubbles looked around to make sure no one was watching. Quickly, she swooped into the pen and grabbed the camel. Then she flew as fast as she could back home, tossed the camel inside, and came back just in time. Then she saw that this was not the petting zoo, this was a pen with animals (and a camel!) in her backyard! Bubbles woke up right then. It was morning. She ran into the kitchen where Blossom and Buttercup were eating muffins.

"Where did you get those?" Bubbles eyed the muffins enviously. She wanted one too. She had also gotten an idea from her dream. She needed energy to help her, and muffins were perfect energy boosters. "In the fridge," Blossom replied. She took a bite of her muffin. "Mmm these are delicious!" she said loudly.

Buttercup did the same. Bubbles glared at them and headed off towards the fridge. There was only one muffin left. She snatched it right up.

When they were all ready to go, Blossom stared at the car for a little while. Then she leaped into the air and her sisters copied her. They were finally going to the petting zoo! Bubbles felt giddy the whole time. She knew that things should go well according to her dream. Bubbles was going to set the camel free. She had not even considered it. She just wanted loved it so much that she just HAD to do it. She was READY.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it. I have seen all 78 PPG episodes and I'm still kind of worried. Review and a free monkey and a cookie! ;D<strong>


End file.
